The present disclosure relates to a vehicle seat.
A vehicle seat disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2015-3592 comprises a seat main body, a base located below the seat main body, a bracket mounted on an upper side of the base, and a link. One end of the link is rotatably coupled to the seat main body, and the other end of the link is rotatably coupled to the bracket.
The bracket is provided with a contact portion that restricts a rotatable range of the link by coming in contact with the link. In a crash of a vehicle equipped with the vehicle seat, rotation of the link with respect to the bracket brings the contact portion into contact with the link, thus inhibiting further rotation of the link.